


Anniversary

by A_Writing_Pen



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Ignoct New Years Gift Exchange, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 19:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17331260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Writing_Pen/pseuds/A_Writing_Pen
Summary: Ignoct New Years Gift Exchange for Kirakanjo.Ignis understands that royal duties take precedence over celebrating their five year anniversary. Still, the few moments in between are special on their own.





	Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kirakanjo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirakanjo/gifts).



After five long years of rebuilding, the city was finally returning to itself. From the kitchen window, Ignis was able to make out the landscape of the shieldless city in the morning light. Rather than rebuild Insomnia to what it was before the fall, their goal was to rebuild it better and open to everyone. Slowly, the old scars were giving away to the new.

“You don’t always have to get up before me,” Noct whispered into his ear.

From behind, he wrapped an arm around Ignis’s waist and kissed his cheek, while trying to subtly take the coffee Ignis was holding. He moved his hand just before Noct reached it.

“I thought you were going to start making your own,” He said and took a sip.

“But you already have yours,” Noct gave up and rested his head on Ignis’s shoulder.

He smiled at the childishness. With his freehand, he offered the second cup he had prepared on the counter. Noct was only puerile like this when they were alone, still it was galling to think he was a king sometimes. He took the offered cup, but didn’t drink from it, choosing instead to keep his head on Ignis’s shoulder. He joked about skipping his meetings and staying in, today was a special day after all.

“I’ll tell the driver to leave you if you’re not ready in 15 minutes,” He chided, still resting his head on Noct’s.

“I’d like to see you tell the ambassador why I’m late.” He said only pulling himself away to drink from his cup.

 

The noon day sun poured brightly through the throne room as the heavy doors of the chamber finally shut behind the ambassador. Noct slumped petulantly in his throne while Ignis looked at his watch. The last meeting had dragged on and on, pushing the other appointments back. The rest of the day’s schedule was thrown into chaos and Ignis thought of how to compensate.

“Tell me again why I agreed to this,” Noct said.

“Heavy is the head that wears the crown,” Ignis said.

Frustrated, Noct stood up to stretch his legs and stepped down to the miniature model on display. It was Insomnia, but fully rebuilt. Progress in the city had been slow, with many problems arising all the time. The demons in the subway system, in particular, had been an issue since they still lingered after the return of the dawn. Then there was the city’s own layout. The high buildings and urban sprawl meant several buildings were left in disrepair, either by battles or the progress of time. There were many dark areas where demons and other creatures could linger even in the daylight. Making the city safe was enough of a hurdle, much less making it hospitable.

It was not the Insomnia of 15 years ago. The shield his father had given much of his own life to build was no longer needed and neither were the massive fortifications used to protect the city from the empire. The wall was being dismantled for materials in the reconstruction of new homes. But five years into his rule, and there were still more people living in the outskirts of the capital than within it.

Communications had to be rebuilt, transportation, security of the outer regions, and most of all trust in this new king after a ten year absence. It had been a long path full of hardships, but seeing how far the city and the country had come along Ignis felt it was worth it.

Noct traced his finger over one of the buildings. It was the memorial for Regius and all the others that had died and sacrificed on their journey. They had worked on the plans together, knowing no memorial would be enough for all that was lost, but better than nothing. So far it was still only a model. While Noct’s hand was still on the model, Ignis placed his own hand over his. He said nothing, but held it. The doorman announced the next appointment and the meeting was underway.

 

The sun was low in the sky when Ignis walked outside the doors of the palace. The entire day had gone by. He sighed. It was too late in the day to start the meal he had planned, and hardly time to make something decent. Frankly, he felt too tired to tired to celebrate. He felt Noct’s hand on his shoulder.

“Don’t worry about it,” Noct said.

The driver was already waiting for them before they stepped outside. It had been years since Ignis had driven, and at times he missed that last roadtrip. Still, there was something to said for being able to take in the scenery.

The city passed by through the car window. They talked about the meetings, what had been gone over, and plans for the future. He expected to be home and scavenge what he could of the evening, when Noct told the driver to take a different route than usual.

“You can stop here,” Noct told the driver after a short while.

Ignis didn’t recognize where they were. Noct stepped out, and still puzzled, so did Ignis. He told the driver they wouldn’t need a ride back, then walked into one of the buildings once the car was gone.

The building was an apartment complex, though no one was yet living in this sector. This was one of the areas they were planning to reopen soon and construction was nearly done. Some of the buildings already had tenants signed up to move in. Calmly, Noct unlocked the entrance of the building took the lead climbing several flights of stairs. Ignis asked where they were going, but Noct only said that he would see.

It wasn’t until Noct unlocked the door and stepped inside that Ignis realized where they were. It was the old apartment Noct used to have.

“I thought it was a good idea to keep one thing the same with all the changes” Noct said.

 

It was furnished the same as he had remembered, but neater than how Noct had kept it. In the dining room, there was table set for two. Too familiarly, Noct took off his jacket and dropped it the coach. Ignis was tempted to tell him to hang it up, just as he had when they were younger.

“How long did this take?” Ignis asked.

“Hard to say. On and off for a year. It was a side project of mine.”

He lit the candles that were on the table.

“Happy anniversary,” Noct said.

It was such a brief time before the fall. Like the city, like themselves, so much had changed over the years. This room felt like stepping back in time and recapturing one of those moments.

“Happy anniversary,” Ignis said.

“Thank me if I don’t burn dinner,” he said rolling up his sleeves and heading into the kitchen.

Ignis smiled. Despite the view outside, he thought of how little things changed.


End file.
